Second Chances
by greendude47
Summary: For Kakashi he knew it was the end. Staring into Sasuke's merciless eyes he knew it was his time to die. As Sharingan's meet Kakashi new it was over, he never expected to wake up 5 years in the past with a chance to right past wrongs. (Time Travel)
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances**

_Summary: For Kakashi he knew it was the end. Staring into Sasuke's merciless eyes he knew it was his time to die. As Sharingan's meet Kakashi new it would be his end, he never expected to wake up 5 years in the past with a chance to right past wrongs. (Time Travel)_

Do not own.

**Chapter 1**

**Kakashi Pov.**

It was all over. My entire body was worn and tired, my chakra supply almost non-existent. My soon to be last thoughts turned to my old team, a team that I had failed so badly. My apparent favoritism of Sasuke had destroyed any real relationship I could have developed later on with Naruto and Sakura. So focused on the Uchiha I didn't see how much potential Naruto and Sakura had until it was too late. Until they both had other teacher's, teachers who saw their true worth and actually taught them.

If there's any regrets I had, it was not training team 7 to the best of my abilities. Looking back on it, I know I failed as a sensei. While I failed all my team, I failed Sasuke most of all. I never dreamed he'd actually betray the Leaf, any concerns I had, I dismissed. I knew he wanted power so I taught him the Chidori, it didn't occur to me that he wanted more, he wanted a sensei to make him stronger, not just to teach him a single strong technique. I treated him as a fussy child; I gave a lollipop to placate without actually solving the problem.

If I had the chance to go back I'd do everything different, favoritism wouldn't be in my vocabulary. But that's impossible; time can't be undone, so facing death I stand tall one last time. Facing the greatest enemy I'd ever confronted I use the last of my chakra to awaken my Manykyou Sharingan. My blood red eye meets his and I know this is where I die. This was always how I was always going to die.

Staring at him now I try to imagine that young boy who told me he wanted to avenge his clan. The young boy who had a purpose in life. Looking at him I try to see any part of the young boy I had taught all those years ago. If I could see just one flicker of that old Sasuke I know that I'd break down and beg him for his forgiveness before he killed me, because that young boy deserved an apology. But I can't see anything in his eyes except anger and hate, no trace of the boy I once taught remained.

Sasuke, my favored student, my biggest mistake. I stare into his merciless eyes and see nothing, no soul just an empty void. But even that isn't enough for me to seriously consider killing him. I came into this battle already injured from a previous mission, already exhausted and without a will to fight my previous student. It was a battle lost before it had truly begun. I knew and accepted this as my end.

His own Sharingan forms into the eternal Manykyou, eyes taken from Itachi. Eyes that once looked to Konoha with love now stare without emotion, cold, dead eyes. I ready my final attack but as our Manykyou Sharingan meet, a void forms between us, lightning crashes and I'm pulled in. I open my mouth to scream but no sound forms.

My body twists and turns, ripping apart and forming again. Finally it's over, my world stops turning. I sit bolt upright in my bed. I convulse and stumble out of my sheets, falling to all fours I retch and empty my stomach of all its previous contents. Glad that I didn't wear my mask to sleep in, I start at the complete randomness of that thought, I just lay on the floor beside my own vomit shivering until I finally find the strength to roll over.

It feels as if I laid there for hours before I finally manage to pull my self into a semi upright position. Using my dresser I make myself stand and manage to sit on my bed instead of collapsing onto it like I wanted. Through my pounding headache I try to make sense of what was going on. My thoughts weren't making sense and I couldn't understand why I was safe in my apartment instead of lying dying in a forest.

**Narrator Pov.**

Kakashi hesitantly began to look around his apartment searching for any clues as to whether this was a Genjusu. Finding nothing out of place Kakashi begins to hyperventilate. Crying silently Kakashi falls to the floor again and just lays there. He couldn't decide what to do; for once his genius brain had deserted him. He knew that this couldn't be real. Unless his last mission and fighting Sasuke was all a terrible nightmare he shouldn't be here.

Kakashi barely noticed when his vision began to swim, his uncovered Sharingan playing havoc with his shattered nerves. In his panic induced state Kakashi never heard the knock on his door. He did notice however when a worried Asuma entered his room. He heard him ask if he was ok, but Kakashi had no answer. He must be dead after all, why else would he be seeing a man who died almost two years ago?

Kakashi couldn't help the insane bubble of laughter that burst forth from his throat. Here he was having a panic attack when he was dead! He was almost certain this type of shit didn't happen to other shinobi. A concerned Asuma knelt by his head.

"Kakashi? Can you hear me?" Asuma asked alarmed, Kakashi couldn't even begin to answer, he was to busy trying to laugh and choke at the same time. "I'm taking you to the hospital Ok?" Asuma asked, "So don't attack me when I pick you up Ok?" edging closer, Asuma ever cautious about being around a clearly delirious Jounin slowly picked Kakashi up and grew even more concerned when all Kakashi did was continue to laugh hysterically.

Quickly making his way out of the apartment Asuma took to the roof tops knowing he needed to get a broken Kakashi to the hospital as soon as possible. Asuma so worried for his fellow Jounin's sanity he never even felt triumph for seeing his face. All Asuma could think about was that Konoha had done it again; pushed a genius too far and created another Orochimaru or Itachi. Infusing chakra into his steps Asuma pushed himself to the max as the hospital doors came into view. Quickly calling for a medic Asuma wondered exactly what Kakashi's last mission involved. As far as he knew since leaving the ANBU Kakashi's psyche had improved significantly. Sure he still spent hours staring at the memorial stone and reading porn, but that was better then some of the habits certain shinobi developed Asuma thought thinking of Guy.

As Kakashi was quickly issued a bed, Asuma passed him over and just stood awkwardly in the reception as Kakashi was raced away. Not sure what he was expected to do Asuma followed slowly behind the medic's tending to Kakashi. Catching up with them he was shocked to find Kakashi thrashing about in distress. He was about to move forward and see what he could do to help when the medics saw him.

As soon as he was spotted the head medic ushered him aside and asked him about Kakashi. "Please I need you to tell me when you found the patient? Where you found him? What caused this reaction?" As the medic continued to fire off questions Asuma was frustrated by how little he knew. The medic seemed to realize Asuma was as lost as they were and quickly backed off knowing there was no point to push the clearly stressed out man.

Not knowing what else to do for now the medic ordered a sedative to be given to Kakashi. As Kakashi slowly fell into the land of dreams his wild thrashing and laughing slowed and finally stopped. As his eyes began to close he picked Asuma out from the crowd surrounding his bed, silently pleading with his eyes for him not to leave. Kakashi was utterly confused with what was going on, the only thing he knew was that he was dead and Asuma was the only one here he knew who could give him an explanation. As his eyes finally sagged shut Kakashi found it typical that it was once he was given a sedative that he finally managed to calm down and think rationally, or maybe it was because of the sedative? Either way Kakashi finally entered the realm of sleep.

The medics all breathed a sigh of relief when Kakashi stopped his thrashing and fell asleep. Moving aside they set Kakashi up to a monitor and began to head out of the room, not able to do anything until the patient woke up, hopefully more coherent.

Once the medics left Asuma made his way over to sit by Kakashi's bedside. Asuma was confused, Kakashi and he had never been overly close, yet that desperate look in Kakashi's eye just before sleep took him was enough to make Asuma wait for him to regain consciousness. Asuma had never been more thankful for checking in with Kakashi about there brand new Genin teams. At his father's request Asuma had gone to Kakashi's in hopes of convincing him to actually accept this Genin team, instead of failing them like all his last ones. Instead he'd found Kakashi the Copy Cat Ninja having a panic attack.

Knowing that Kakashi wouldn't wake for at least the next few hours Asuma pulled out a scroll and tried to concentrate on that instead of the mystery laying on the bed. Settling into the hard plastic chair Asuma began to read. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kakashi Pov.**

Beep. Beep. Beep. 'This better not be the sound of hospital,' is my first conscious thought. I try to open my eyes but they feel as if they're wearing Lee's weights. Deciding to give up on that for now I focus my other senses. I can hear the distinct beeping of a monitor, I smell anesthetic and my taste buds cringe at the cotton dryness of my mouth. 'Yep defiantly a hospital… Damn.' I try to open my eyes again and regain my thoughts. What had I done that would result in a trip to the hospital?

I remember fighting Sasuke… and I remember waking up in my apartment… and I remember Asuma, Oh shit. I'm dead.

That final thought was enough to get my eyes open. Staring shakily around the sterile white room my mismatched eyes land on Asuma who appears to be awkwardly asleep in the plastic chair next to my bed. I decide to take this opportunity to think in a more rational sense. I realize now that freaking out in my apartment probably wasn't the smartest thing I'd ever done, but with the disorientated state of my mind I hadn't really been able to think rationally.

I laid in silence for a while longer letting Asuma sleep when it occurred to me that waking him up would probably be a greater kindness. Especially looking at the weird angle his spine appeared to be wedged into when he attempted to find comfort in the torture contraption hospitals like to call chairs. I decided to wake him up gently.

"Since when have the dead needed to sleep?" I call out loudly. I watch him jolt awake and pull out a kunai and I realize that waking up a sleeping Jounin is never a smart thing to do, even if they're dead apparently. His eyes quickly gain focus and meet mine in stunned silence. We stare at each other for a time before he finally feels the need to break the silence.

"Wha?" was his intelligent reply to my question. I can tell that I've confused him and I'm starting to get worried, because looking out the hospital window I notice that the Hokage Monument is missing a face.

While I take in the fact it appears somebody's stolen Tsunade's face in this weird limbo reality, I turn back to Asuma who's looking at me with concern in his eyes. "Kakashi, do you know where you are?" he questions me. He takes my dumbfounded silence over the missing Hokage head as a negative to his question. I can tell he's contemplating what to do next by the furrow of his brow. Slowly, as if talking to a rather dumb Genin, he places a reassuring hand on my shoulder as if to keep me grounded for an earth shattering revelation.

"Kakashi, you're in the hospital," I feel a sweat drop form on the back of my head from that rather anticlimactic statement. I stare at him one brow raised and wonder if I should tell him to drop the act, I already know I'm dead; he doesn't have to break it to me slowly. It appears though that once again he's taken my silence for confusion over where I am. Because the next thing I know he stares seriously into my eyes and says, "You're in Konoha," another sweat drop forms on the back of my head. I'm seriously beginning to consider that Asuma lost his marbles in death, when he appears to become frantic at my lack of reaction.

So like any normal Jounin would, instead of calling for a medic he begins firing of random and pointless questions and facts trying to get a response out of me. "Your name is Kakashi Hatake. You live in the Hidden Leaf Village. You are known as the famous Copy Cat Ninja." All these facts in rapid succession begin to make my still sensitive head spin.

"I don't understand" I inform him. All I meant was that I didn't understand why he was telling me all this. It appeared by the widening of his eyes Asuma took it as a sign that I had amnesia.

"Look can you just tell me why we're here of all places?" I ask him wanting to know why even in death I couldn't escape the evil known as hospitals. From the look on his face I can tell he's about to call a medic which is the last thing I want right know so I decide to get straight to the point. "Asuma, why are we in Konaha hospital? Why are we in Konaha at all?" Once he sees that it appears I'm just disorientated and not insane he appears to relax.

"Thank Hokage!" He exclaims, "I thought you didn't know who I was!" He appears honestly relieved and I begin to worry that he isn't sounding like himself. Asuma and I never really knew each other too well and now he seems relieved I know who he is? Something isn't adding up here, why wouldn't I know who he was? Why would he think that I didn't know?

It appears that he's relaxing now that he believes I'm still at least slightly sane, he begins to answer my questions and I know that he's completely calmed down when he ignores the no smoking sign clearly nailed on the wall next to his head and has a smoke. "Well you're in the hospital because I found you on the floor of your apartment having a panic attack." Giving me a crooked grin he states, "Just a warning by the way you're going to have to explain that to the medics." He continues in a rather bored tone, "So I bought you here and decided to stay until you woke up. See if I could get some answers." I begin to nod as if all this makes sense when I realize he doesn't seem to believe or even realize that both of us are dead. He gives me some time to compose a response and lays back contently in his uncomfortable chair happily puffing away with no regard for his lungs or hospital smoke free zones.

As if finally awakening from a deep slumber my genius mind roars to life in an attempt to figure out what exactly is going on. I begin analyzing everything I remember since my fight with Sasuke. I remember waking up in my apartment, but now that I really think about it I didn't remember having that colour quilt the last time I was home, in fact I hadn't had that blue quilt for about 3 years. I remember not being able to breathe properly and seeing Asuma, a man who was supposedly dead, yet looking at him now happily puffing away it seems less and less likely that's true. I also remember the medic who treated me, they appeared to believe I was suffering from post-traumatic stress, and I'm almost certain that I knew one of the medic and they were most certainly not dead the last time I saw them.

So that takes out my theory that this world is some form of limbo where Konoha Shinobi come to after death. Finally I remember something very important. A key fact that until this point seemed to have slipped my mind. My Manyekyou Sharingan allows me to manipulate dimensions. Put simply, it sucks stuff into it. Sasuke and I had both activated our Manyekou and just stared at each other. What if for some reason that caused not only a temporal misbalance but also a time misbalance? If that's the case Asuma being alive makes a lot more sense.

I try to think of another plausible explanation, but can't. Besides in a strange sort of way time travel makes more sense then somebody stealing Tsunade's head…

I realize that the only way I'll learn the truth is if I ask Asuma. I understand that it's best to approach this matter gently since it's not a usual conversation opener. "So what's the date?" I ask him with my famous eye smile.

"Umm, did you hit your head as well Kakashi?" He questions me. I begin to feel rather annoyed, I figured that it's a simple enough question and it's not like I asked him what year it was! He could obviously tell from the look on my face that I wasn't amused and I almost grinned at how fast he attempted to rephrase. "All I meant was that today's the day we get our Genin teams, I thought even you'd remember that!" I am frozen in shock. He just said Genin teams. I had wanted proof that this was the past and it appeared that I just got it.

It dawns on me that if I want to get out of this hospital anytime soon I need to stop acting like such a Genin. I close my mouth which had dropped open in shock and quickly composed myself, hoping Asuma hadn't taken note of my temporary lack of composure. It appeared though that since in this time line we didn't know each other very well yet that he just took it as another one of Hatake Kakashi's weird habits.

I realize that I need some more time to prove if my time travel theory was correct, but know that now was not the time to try and do it with Asuma already suspicious of my behaviour. I look outside and notice that its early morning, knowing that meant Asuma had spent the entire night in a torture device just to make sure I was ok made me feel strangely touched. I go to thank him but he seems to know what I'm going to say because he waves me off, clearly a little embarrassed.

So instead I swing my legs over the side of the bed I'm convinced is made from concrete and stand up on the cold tiled floor. Asuma looks at me with raised eyebrows knowing I'm going to try and escape the hospital before I can be interrogated by the medics. Having done it enough times himself Asuma makes no attempt to stop me from putting on some hospital shoes and heading for the window.

Asuma stands up from his slouch in the hospital chair and goes to the door as if to exit. Before he does he turns back to me and says, "Kakashi I'm not going to make you stay and talk to the medics but the Hokage has asked me to tell you that he'd like a word with you before you run off anywhere." I nod my head in understanding, I'd much rather talk to the Hokage then demons disguised as medics. Ducking out the window I go to head towards the Hokage's office when I hear Asuma call out one more time.

"Just one more thing Kakashi, you might want to put a mask on before you go speak with my father," Asuma drawled out, a lazy smirk on his face. My eyes widen comically and Asuma chuckles as I quickly pull out a spare mask from a pocket in my pants and adjust it quickly. I turn to Asuma and with a smirk on his face he says, "I won't tell a soul," I eye smile before heading on my way. I silently berate myself on the way to the Hokage tower, I can't believe that I was so shocked by the turn of events I hadn't even noticed my lack of mask! Sure travelling 5 years into the past is slightly outrageous but I've been a shinobi since I was 4 and never previously had I been so unaware of my surroundings.

I take the long path there using the journey as time to come up with a reasonable lie for my panic attack. I decide to tell half-truths and hope that the Hokage trusts me enough to let me get away with that. Swallowing heavily I see the looming tower straight ahead. Gulping nervously, I give one final shaky breath before strengthening my resolve.

I am Shaingan Kakashi, the Copy Cat Ninja, I have somehow managed to travel back in time but can't let anybody know. Not even the Hokage, after all, knowledge is power, and at this point it looks as if I'm the one with all the power.

**Narrator Pov.**

Kakashi decided to bypass the door and go straight for the window. He taps on it in a bored fashion before realizing that it's already unlocked. A sweat drop forms on his head. The Hokage knows him to well. Opening the window gently he eased his way into the office and came face to face with a rather serious looking Hokage. Kakashi appeared to realize he had some explaining to do so he approached the Hokage desk with purpose instead of at his usual slouch. The Hokage's eyes widen at his formal approach and Kakashi can't help but think that in the past he'd been far too laid back for his own good.

Kakashi waited for the Hokage's acknowledgement and stood up tall. Taking one last puff of his pipe Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if it was a Sarutobi family tradition to give one's self lung cancer.

The Hokage began to speak to him in a formal tone, "Kakashi, it has come to my attention that you are suffering from post-traumatic stress. Can you please tell me why you appear to be fine now, when not 24 hours ago you were having a break down?" The Third drawled out, appearing both concerned and aggravated at the same time. Kakashi blinked in bewilderment, he had no idea that the Hokage would appear so worried over his state of health.

Rapidly composing an answer Kakashi replied, "Lord Hokage, I do not believe that it was stress that caused my break down." The Hokage raised an eyebrow in disbelief so Kakashi quickly moved on, "When Asuma found me in my apartment I had just woken up from a very realistic dream." Kakashi told the Hokage, secretly crossing his fingers hoping the Hokage would buy it.

At the Hokage's ludicrous look Kakashi knew he'd have to give him more if he didn't want to be sent back to hell (hospital).

"It wasn't a normal dream; quite the opposite in fact, it really was rather terrifying. You see, in the dream I died." At Kakashi's admission the Third now looked even more concerned and Kakashi belatedly realized that the Hokage may believe him incapable of shinobi duty if it only took a dream to shake him. Knowing that it was too late to back pedal Kakashi continued on with his rather ridiculous cover story wishing to every deity that his genius mind came back from vacation soon before he made an even bigger spectacle of himself in front of the most respected man in the village. Rubbing the back of his neck absently Kakashi continued, "and when I woke up I temporarily forgot where I was." Again the Hokage made no comment, just stared at Kakashi as if calling his bluff. Kakashi fought down the urge to fiddle, the Hokage was making him feel like a lying child caught stealing cookies.

Deciding he had nothing left to lose Kakashi continued on with his rather tall tale, "I was just recovering myself when Asuma came in. He had also died in my dream and seeing him so soon when I was still trying to sort out my own thoughts just confirmed to me that I was indeed actually dead." The Hokage let out a sigh, it appeared he understood that Kakashi wasn't prepared to tell him the whole truth, but the Hokage wasn't known as the Professor without reason. He knew that Kakashi was telling enough of the truth, the Hokage understood that Kakashi was a Jounin and had been for many years; as such he was entitled to a few breakdowns every now and again.

Letting out a long trail of smoke the Third began speaking to Kakashi, "I can see that you have recovered from your panic attack. I will not be forcing you to return to the hospital and I won't take you off active duty," Kakashi began to eye smile when the Hokage continued in a perky voice, "I won't take you off duty on one condition," Kakashi began to sweat bullets. If he were given vacation leave that meant he wouldn't be team 7's sensei. He felt his own breathing speed up and almost felt tears form in his visible eye.

The whole reason he was here was to try again, he knew that if he could just train team 7 properly they could be legends, greater even than the Sannin. Kakashi tried to get control of his breathing knowing that the Hokage was likely to send him back to hospital if he just randomly burst into tears. Thankfully for Kakashi the Hokage appeared to be preoccupied with his own thoughts and didn't comment on Kakashi's random behavior.

"I know that this is un-orthodox but I feel it will be best if you actually pass your Genin team his year. So that's my condition Kakashi, you need some time off high profile missions and this will give you the opportunity to continue work, but also take it easy for the next few months." The Hokage waited for Kakashi's response clearly expecting him to be distressed at the thought of having to take on a Genin team.

Kakashi felt the nervous butterfly's quickly dissipate in his stomach. He could feel the inane laughter building up in his chest. Somehow managing to hold it in Kakashi turned to the Hokage and replied, "is that all sir?"

The Hokage appears put out by Kakashi's lack of resistance and his eyebrow raises towards his receding hair line. However instead of questioning Kakashi's changed behavior he just nods his head and takes another puff of his pipe.

After a while the Third continues, "Yes Kakashi that is what I expect. But I don't want you to act like this is a burden or simply ignore your team." The Hokage informed a still ecstatic Kakashi. Kakashi nods in affirmative, gives a short bow and heads towards the window.

Before Kakashi can leave the Hokage stops him one last time. "Remember the meeting with your teams today at 11 Kakashi. So try not to be too late." The Hokage breathed out with a sigh, knowing the day Kakashi isn't late is the day it's time for him to retire. Kakashi simply gives his famous eye smile before jumping out the window and making his way back to his apartment.

Heading out of the Hokage's office Kakashi couldn't believe his luck. Finally he lets out the laughter that had been bubbling up since the Thirds condition was reviled. Humming a jaunty tune and likely scaring the crap out of anyone who knew him Kakashi proceeded to skip along the sidewalks. He finally had a chance to fix his past mistakes! But more importantly he had the chance to make a proper first impression on a group of highly impressionable 12 year olds.

Taking in the position of the sun Kakashi notes that he still has a couple of hours before he has to meet his team at the academy. He decides to head back to his apartment and come up with a game plan. That meeting with the Hokage had been to close. If anything else occurred he needed to be able to bluff his way through it. But not even the thought of having to repeat his life again could put a dint in Kakashi's sunny mood. This time he'd do it properly, this time Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke would get the sensei that they needed and deserved. And for Kakashi one thing was certain; the bad guy's better watch out because Konoha's team 7 was going to be awesome!

_Potential? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kakashi Pov.**

Getting back to my apartment I quickly clean up before collapsing tiredly into my armchair, rubbing my temples in aggravation. Almost on auto pilot I pull out my trusty icha icha from its place of honor on my overcrowded bookshelf before roughly shaking my head in resignation. I place my prized novel back. Now was not the time to indulge, no matter how much of a security blanket the novel is to me.

Feeling a migraine fast approaching I decide that it's now or never that I try to determine what has happened to me. This is made quite difficult due to my limited understanding of what time is and how it works. In most fiction you step on an ant and wipe out an entire species. However the notion of doing things the same was unacceptable. Nodding decisively I realize that keeping the future the same was never going to be an option for me. I have too many regrets to let time run as it had. More importantly it wouldn't be fair to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke if I let them flounder along constantly berating them for their lack of teamwork yet giving them no real reasons to work as a team.

Why would Naruto want to be on a team with the boy I obviously favored in training? Why would Sasuke want to be on a team with the dead last and a fan girl? Why would Sakura want to be on a team with a boy that she likes who ignores her and one that she loathes who fawns all over her? But more significantly why would any of them want to be on a team with me? I favor one and ignore the other two. Sasuke. Naruto. Sakura. I don't know how yet, but I promise I will make it up to you. On my honor as a shinobi, if it is the last thing I ever do, I swear to save these kids the pain of losing each other. That's my shinobi promise.

**Narrator Pov.**

Kakashi looked at his clock and realized he would be late meeting his team if he didn't leave. Stopping briefly in the kitchen he grabbed some pain killers for his migraine before he headed out the door once he'd changed into his usual Jounin garb. Bypassing the stairs and heading straight for the roof tops the time traveler made a bee-line for the Academy.

Kakashi had decided that the best way to gain his team's respect would be to show up 'mostly' on time instead of making them wait around for hours. After all first impressions stick with you. Kakashi decided to jump down and walk through the busy Konoha streets to reach the Academy, on his way through town he couldn't help but notice that every where he looked Konoha appeared to be bustling with life.

Kakashi let out a silent sigh, since Konoha had been involved in the Fourth Great Shinobi War life had seemed to drain out of the village. Streets previously occupied by small businesses and markets had become devoid of life. People were too scared to leave their houses for extended periods of time, and they certainly didn't feel the need to laugh and be carefree.

Pulling himself out of memory lane Kakashi just reminded himself that he should be thankful he once again had the chance to see Konoha in its full glory. Moreover if Kakashi could help it, Konoha would never again suffer such great losses. Kakashi took one final look around the busy market place, before continuing on his journey to the Academy. He clenched his fist tightly and silently resolved to take the Akatsuki out before they had a chance to destroy his beloved village. Kakashi traveled on finally reaching the entrance to the Academy.

Kakashi walked down the Academy hallway and a sense of nostalgia overcame him. So lost in his thoughts he never saw the chalk eraser coming… Inwardly he cringed, getting hit in the head by a simplistic trap set by an idiotic genin wasn't going to make the best first impression. Slowly he raised his head, meeting the faces of his old team he mentally prepared himself as he greeted them, "Yo," he said and gave them an eye smile. Getting a blank look from two members of his team, the third being too busy laughing himself hoarse over his traps success, Kakashi decided that introductions were in order.

"As you may have guessed I'm your knew sensei, Kakashi Hatake." After an awkward pause he cleared his throat and continued, "How about we go have lunch somewhere and introduce ourselves?"

Kakashi braced himself as Naruto flew at him, "Really! Can we go get ramen? Ramen's the best food ever!" mentally cringing Kakashi did his best to smile at the hyperactive blonde while his eardrums rang at the sheer volume the boys high pitched voice could reach.

"Sure we can get ramen, as long as your teammates are happy with that." Naruto quickly looked back to Sasuke and Sakura, puppy eyes on full force. At his pleading look Sakura eventually caved and Sasuke gave his customary, "Hn," which Naruto took to be a sign of agreement.

"Yatta," Naruto cheered as he jumped in a circle. Kakashi sighed silently but couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. This was his team as they should be, young, happy and carefree. The four of them headed out to the Ichiraku ramen stand, Naruto taking the lead chattering inanely about the benefits of having ramen for breakfast lunch and dinner. Kakashi shook his head ruefully and attempted to bury his regrets concerning team 7 and instead focus on his new chance to right past wrongs.

Entering the ramen stand Kakashi was shaken from his thoughts with Naruto's loud proclamation of, "Hey old man! I'll have one of everything!" Kakashi's eyes widen comically. Having never actually eaten out with team 7 before Kakashi wasn't prepared for Naruto's monstrous appetite. With mental tears streaming down his face Kakashi prepares to part with his life savings when Naruto again shakes him from his thoughts. "Actually scrap the miso, pork and beef orders," but before Kakashi could smile at his good fortune Naruto continued, "Because I want three orders of them ones!" Kakashi was now a strong believer of life sucks and then you die… or return to the past in his case.

As if to make up for Naruto's insane order Sakura asked for a salad… in a ramen shop. Kakashi rolled his eyes, setting a mental reminder to get Sakura to give up on her unhealthy diet, seeing that it was pointless to skip meals when under his planned training she would be burning insane amounts of calories. After Kakashi and Sasuke ordered a bowl of miso ramen each the newly formed team 7 took a seat as they waited for their orders.

"So while we wait let's get on with the introductions," Kakashi started, "I'll start shall I?" at his teams wide eyed nod Kakashi continued, "As you know my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes include my dogs and miso soup. My dislikes are lazy sensei's and snakes. My hobbies include training and reading and my dream for the future is to train you three into spectacular shinobi." Kakashi finished with an eye smile. Kakashi was happy to note that his introduction had apparently had an impact upon his team. "Now who's next?"

Kakashi was proud to note that his team appeared to be thinking more seriously about their replies. Naruto who always hated silence decided to start, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! My likes include training to be stronger and ramen. My dislikes are the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook and people who believe that they're better than others." At this Naruto 'subtly' glared at Sasuke, Kakashi made a note to work on Naruto's 'subtlety'skills, "My hobbies include trying different kinds of ramen, playing pranks and watering plants and my dream for the future is to be the greatest Hokage this village has ever seen!" the last time round Kakashi never actually believed Naruto could do it, but now he knew better. He'd seen Naruto face enemies with nothing but pure determination on his side and win. He knew that he'd be stupid to doubt Naruto, because as long as he believed he could do it, Naruto would never fail.

Kakashi could see Sakura and Sasuke getting ready to scoff at Naruto's dream so he quickly intervened, "then as your sensei I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make your dream come true." After his declaration Naruto appeared to be speechless, and Kakashi couldn't help but wince realizing that this was probably the first time anyone had believed in Naruto's dream. Before Kakashi could think of anything else to say he found himself encased in Naruto's embrace. Kakashi awkwardly patted Naruto's back, never having experienced this the last time around, "Maa Maa, how about we get on with introductions?" Naruto returned to his own seat and Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "Your turn." He said pointing to Sasuke.

"Hn, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have any likes and I dislike mostly everything. My hobby is training to get stronger and my dream is more like an ambition I will kill a certain someone and revive my clan." Kakashi let out a sigh, he knew that his task wouldn't be easy but he had forgotten how much Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi even this early on. He knew that he needed to find a new outlet for Sasuke, and Kakashi reckoned that if worse came to worse he could always try to explain that Itachi was under orders. That however would be a last resort Kakashi thought nodding determinedly. Kakashi indicated that it was Sakura's turn to introduce herself.

Siting up straighter Sakura began, "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes… I mean the person I like is *giggle*, my dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto-baka! My hobbies include flower arranging and my dream for the future is *giggle, giggle.*" Kakashi sighed, he had forgotten how obsessed with Sasuke Sakura was and quickly realized that it was going to be harder to make Sakura into a strong shinobi then the two boys because at this point in time she simply did not have the proper mindset. It was only after Sasuke's betrayal that she began to take training seriously.

After the introductions the food soon arrived, while the rest of the team was eating, or in Naruto's case inhaling, Kakashi decided to try and plan what he should do next. He obviously couldn't go easy on them in the bell test but maybe he could drop some hints about the true meaning behind the test? 'Surely they were bright enough to figure it out', Kakashi thought as Naruto began to choke on his ramen, and crying about how it could betray him… 'Well at least Sasuke should figure it out.' Kakashi emended.

After lunch Kakashi tearfully handed over his life savings to a gleeful ramen chief and departed with his 'new' team. Kakashi decided to lead the newly formed team 7 to the memorial stone. Kakashi realized that if he ever wanted his team to be open with him, he could not hide his past away from them. His genius mind also supplied that if he told the story of his team hopefully it would help the new team 7 realize the true meaning of the test.

The walk through town was relatively peaceful, Sasuke and Sakura leading the way while Kakashi and Naruto lagged behind. Being late afternoon most of the civilians were already home, or on their way home. Most seemed content to ignore the shinobi however a few sent some heated glares at Naruto. Sadly for them Kakashi didn't take to kindly to the glares and returned them with a small amount of killer intent, just to leave an impression. While to most of the world Naruto had remained oblivious to the cold looks, Kakashi knew him better than that. He had seen Naruto hide his real emotions behind a smiling mask too many times to be fooled. He rested his gloved hand protectively on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto looked up at him with a shocked expression on his whiskered face. At Kakashi's honest expression tears began to gather in Naruto's eyes. It pained Kakashi to realize that a gesture that simple was enough to almost bring tears to the boys' eyes. It made him hate himself all the more for not treating his team right the first time around.

While Naruto had long since grown used to the glares, it was nice for somebody to stick up for him. It was at that moment that Naruto's opinion of his sensei shifted. While Kakashi did not yet know it he had just become one of Naruto's precious people. He had joined the list consisting of Iruka and the Hokage. Naruto would do anything to protect his precious people and to make them happy. Naruto had scrutinized his sensei and while Kakashi was good at hiding it Naruto could see deep sadness practically radiating from him, having felt the same way before himself. With a new-found determination Naruto slowly came to a stop in the middle of the street. Kakashi halted beside him, concerned that something was wrong. Up front Sasuke and Sakura stopped to see what the holdup was all about.

Kakashi was curious about the look in Naruto's eye, as far as he could remember Naruto had only ever worn that look when he was about to engage in a difficult battle. "Kakashi-sensei, I just want you to know that I won't let you down," Naruto stated his tone serious, his eyes determined. "I promise that I will become Hokage and help you achieve your dream! I will protect this village and its entire people! I don't care who or what I have to face! I will become a spectacular shinobi!" By this point the boy had tears in his eyes and was shouting at the top of his voice. Sakura and Sasuke were beginning to feel uncomfortable with the stares their team was receiving from the villagers, but Naruto wasn't done yet.

"And even if it means helping the bastard and Sakura-chan reach my level of awesomeness I promise to make your dream come true!" Naruto screeched with a wide grin. Kakashi was deeply moved by Naruto's devotion towards his dream for them however he could sense Sasuke and Sakura's annoyance at being referred to as Naruto's inferior. "Because you are precious to me!" Naruto finished off with a wide grin and Kakashi found himself giving the boy a brief hug. Kakashi couldn't believe Naruto's devotion; it didn't seem possible that the dead last of the Academy could surprise him. But then again the first time around it was Kakashi that named the boy Konoha's number one knuckle headed surprising ninja.

Glancing around it appeared that it wasn't simply Kakashi who wasn't sure how to react after Naruto's outburst. Sasuke and Sakura appeared slightly stunned and the villagers were glancing at each other in confusion, 'why would a demon care about anothers dream?'

It was Sasuke who eventually broke the silence, "Hn, are we training or not?" he questioned. Kakashi rubbed his neck and together team 7 continued on their way to the memorial stone.


End file.
